The Test Subject
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Project E-43 has been released. Remnant is a great testing ground for his capabilities, or lack thereof, for now. We just hope his shapeshifting doesn't get him killed before we have ample results. WARNING: Sexual Content, Language, Violence


_Initiating Protocol 5._

 _Waiting for approval..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Approval detected. Initiate backup procedures?_

 _Activating emergency protocol 9._

 _Subject E-43 is waking up. Activate memories?_

 _Memories deactivated. Please specify location for deposition._

 _Dimension: Remnant. Location: Emerald Forest selected. Please confirm._

 _Location confirmed. Depositing..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Deposition successful._

 _..._

 _WARNING! Self-Destruct code entered! Please confirm!_

 _SELF-DESTRUCT CONFIRMED! PLEASE EVACUATE!_

 _EVACUATE!_

 _EVACUATE!_

 _EVACUA-_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **POV CHANGE...**

What is this strange feeling?

I can clamp my hands around it but I can't specify what it is. I pull the strange stuff up to my eyes. It's green and in strange, thin blades that point towards the sky with some brown clumps of slushy material with a strange pink wiggling cylinder under it. I drop it back down.

My head feels empty. Like something that should be there isn't

A quick check of my body confirmed that my brain was indeed there and, as it should be, I can use 100℅ of it.

I can see something, over there. It's black with a white skull and red lines all over it.

My body does something instinctively, and my appearance changes to match what I just described.

Memories, information, names. Things just seem to rush me. I process all of it in rapid succession, as if my brain was built directly for that purpose. I try to look at it all manually, but it all goes into one category.

Beowulf. A specific breed to be exact, an Omega.

Apparently, they are super rare and require an entire army of Hunters/Huntresses to take one down.

Hunters? Huntresses? According to the Omega Beowulf, they are humans specifically trained for killing Grimm, and each other.

Grimm. The name the humans have given the species that the Omega Beowulf resides in.

I guess that is my name then, Grimm.

I can't remember much else, and Omega Beowulf just sounds... oddly stupid. The memories would take too long to describe right now, so I'll just describe it as I come across stuff that I don't know.

I try to move my limbs and find it almost perfectly natural.

Oh, and that green and brown stuff earlier? Grass and dirt.

 **Almost an hour later...**

My stomach feels..empty.

A quick scan of the Omega's memories show what sustenance I need.

Negative emotions. Anger, hate, jealousy, lust, sadness, envy etc.

According to the Omega, cities contain plenty of these but, considering the rarity and danger of my current form, they would no doubt try to kill me. I don't feel like dying right now.

Something lands on my back.

Alerted, I look back at it.

It's a human female, possibly a Huntress, wielding a hammer that looks pretty dangerous.

"Giddy up horsie!" She yelled in a bubbly manner.

I stared at the strange female and turned to look at the bushes as they rustled.

A male came through this time. He had black hair with a few strands of pink. He stared up at the female before he slowly began pulling what looked like a curved dagger out.

"Nora. Get off that." He spoke calmly, but his eyes showed he was on the verge of panic.

"Why? He's so adorable!" Nora, the bubbly girl, asked. I wouldn't call my current form adorable, but she obviously has her own likes and dislikes.

"Nora..." The boy warned. Nora pouted.

I can feel a sense of kinship between Nora and the boy.

The name 'Horsie' brings memories of a strange four-legged creature that was rode by humans and used for transportation. Of which my form consumed a few millenniums earlier in it's life.

In thanks for the memories, I decided to do as Nora asked.

I got up on my hind legs and gave out my best whinny, which caused Nora's face to suddenly turn to one of a proud and loving mother and the boy's face to show utter disbelief and denial.

"See! He's so adorable!" Nora scratched behind my ears.

The resulting pleasure from the simple movement was unbelievable. My ears twitched and my left hind leg started twitching rapidly. I also growled happily, moving my head backwards to allow Nora better access.

She rewarded me with more scratches.

Meanwhile, the boy seemed to have recovered.

"Okay what?" He muttered. Nora giggled and shrugged.

The duo seemed to have the strangest relatiionship. Nora seemed to be excessively happy while the boy was very down-to-Remnant.

"We still need to find the relics Nora." The boy tried. Nora gasped.

"Yeah we do Ren!" So that was the boy's name. "Giddy up horsie, we need to move!" Ren sighed.

I started running on all fours in a random direction. The Ren boy struggled to keep up as Nora kept whooping.

 **A few minutes later...**

Nora yanked on my ears hard enough to cause discomfort, a sign to slow down. I stopped running and let my paws drag along the floor, building up dirt as I slid. A stop came quickly. Nora fell off my back and behind me, hidden behind my rather large stature.

In a clearing, a group of people were standing, looking at me.

I felt satisfaction as fear filled their veins and they readied their weapons.

"WOO! That was awesome horsey! Almost as awesome as Renny's pancakes! He makes-" Nora jumped up beside me and, beginning to drone on about a strange meal called pancakes and how Ren was really good at making them, I began to look at the other people in the clearing, fear being grouped with their surprise in Nora's proximity to me without being splattered across the ground.

I tapped Nora on the head and, ignoring her surprised goldfish noise, gestured for to move forward.

Either something is wrong with Nora, or she just doesn't care, but she immediately grinned and hopped forward, disregarding my supposedly destructive and insanely rare powerful form.

That merely left the others in the clearing.

Oh, and Ren, who came running from behind me, panting as he sat down beside me.


End file.
